They hadn't given it much thought
by William Toryn Cadmer
Summary: M for highly suggestive themes. takes place after SS. LinkxZelda is the pairing. I need ideas for chapter 3!
1. Just getting started

After SS:

Link pondered what would happen now. He and Zelda had built a home for themselves on the surface. Zelda was making breakfast,

"Link, would you like cheese in the eggs?"

She called,

"Sure!"

Link liked cheese, all the different kinds. He found it interresting, all the differrent flavors that is.

"So,"

Zelda started sitting next to him on the couch,

"I was wondering where the hylians are going to come from."

"What?"

Link asked, half listening,

"You know,"

She began again,

"The one's we start forming hyrule with."

Link hadn't thought about it much. Then he realized: there were no hylians other than himself and Zelda! He started thinking about where they will come from, and then he realized: there was no other way to have more hylians unless he and Zelda had children! He was shocked as he thought of this, then he was pleased. He thought about how they would have children, this made him even more pleased. then, he was disgusted by himself, for thinking about it, and much less, enjoying the thought!

"Hello? Are you in there?"

Zelda was waving her hand in front of Link's face while he was spaced out.

"Oh, Zelda, sorry."

"It's alright."

She beamed at him.

"Um, I don't know."

Link lied, he was embarressed at the thought of telling Zelda the truth. He was surprized that they hadn't realized that before.

"Hmmm."

Zelda lay her head on Link's shoulder. Link was blushing everywhere now. He put his arm around her, saying to himself: 'You don't have sexual feelings you don't have sexual feelings you don't...' His attempt to avoid getting turned on, failed when Zelda turned to kiss him! Link kissed her back and pinned her on the couch, it wasn't very hard for him. Zelda pulled Link closer, he hugged her, and they lay there for quite some time.

"Zelda,"

Link started, looking into her eyes,

"I,"

"I think I,"

Link was lost in thought and couldn't remember what he was going to tell her.

"Never mind."

Sitting up they both ate breakfast. Zelda then began to think about where the Hylians would have to come from, and she smiled devilishly.

"Wha?"

Link said being knocked to the floor by Zelda who was now on top of him, starting to take off his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

He questioned.

"Finding the Hylians."

Zelda smiled, kissing him. Link was very concerned;Zelda figured it out too!

(-Author Interrupt: This was somewhat fluffy, yet does raise questions.

Link: That's for sure.

Zelda: It most certainly does! for one, Link shouldn't be able to talk.

Link: What she means by that is that she doesn't want me to complain as she rapes me.

Zelda: It's NOT rape! you were fully willing.

Author: Anyway, this is the first M thing i've written. If you like this humor though, you should check out Kid Icarus:the odd adventures, I wrote it.

Link: Tell us if you want this to be a series!

Zelda: Don't forget to Read and Review.

Author: And you can always PM me, I always listen to what everyone has to say.

Link and Zelda: Yeah, Except us!-)


	2. Oh Crap, it's 7 years later!

(-Author Interrupt: Well, it looks like everyone wanted this to be a series, so that's what you get!

Link: you mean, I have to actually endure MORE of THAT?(motions to Zelda)

Zelda: Hey!

Author: Hay is for horses, better for cows, pigs would eat it but they don't know how!

Link: That was ooc.

Author: How would you know if i'm IN character or not?

Link: That's what SHE said.

Author: You speak for yourself.

Zelda: Ouch.-)

Link awoke next to Zelda, not entirely sure what happened. She was sleeping soundly, snuggled in next to him. Link snuck out of the bed and got dressed.(I forgot to mention he wasn't wearing ANY clothes.) He walked outside into the fresh air. A Kikwi was sitting against a tree. Link sat down next to the Kikwi,

"Hey,"

He started to make conversation.

"Hello."

The Kikwi replied in a high-pitched voice.

"It is nice out today."

Link mentioned.

"Indeed, friend."

-break-

7 years later:

'I hate my life.' Link thought to himself as Sheik and Tetra(his twin daughters) ran in circles around him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

They screamed in unison, non-stop. 'Now I am THOROUGHLY PISSED.' Link thought.

"What are we going to play?"

Tetra asked.

"You know what?"

Link started,

"Zelda!"

"Yes?"

Zelda answered now standing next to Link.

"I'm going to bed, you need to take care of them."

"But, you haven't been up for more than an hour."

Zelda said.

"An hour-long day is quite ENOUGH."

Link decided going to the bedroom. He fell asleep easily, and his mind was haunted by odd dreams.

-Dreaming starts-

A girl, obviously link's child, breeds with a Kikwi. She has Children, that are... different. They are humanoid, and resemble Hylians greatly, though as time progresses they don't age. Time fasts-Forward. There are no more Kikwi in the forest, now these little people in green rule the woods. And the Forest is owned by the Kokiri.

-Dreaming ends-

(-Author Interrupt: I think this is going to be interesting.

Zelda: Tell me about it! I've always wanted Kids!

Link: I haven't.

Zelda: So?

Link: So.

Zelda: Fine!

All:...

Zelda: I can't be angry at you!(cries, and kisses Link)

Author: Anyway, I need to know if people want me to continue.

Zelda: And if other people in Skyloft should come down to populate the surface.

Link: Like, Pipit?

Zelda: Why not?

Link: Finally! Someone I can talk to about manly stuff!

Author: Well, if you want other people in Skyloft to come down to the surface, tell who you want, and if you have ideas for pairings, ex: PipitxKarane, then give me those too!

Zelda: This is going to be interesting,(Gives Link a suggestive smile.)

Link: (Runs away.)-)


End file.
